Stupid Desicions
by ari-loves-sasunaru
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto love each other so much. Sasuke then realizes that he wants a family of his actual blood line, exept Naruto cant give him children, right? So he turns over to the pink headed bitch, even though theres no love at all. Naruto is left with a broken heart but that's not the only thing that he has inside him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is Yami Uchimaki!

With another story to share, it mite be short but I hope you guys still enjoy it! Trust me its going to be sad and it WILL end up being Sasunaru at the end kay, just telling you now so you wont want to kill me later lol

WARNING: SASUNARU = MENxMEN! AND A BITCH U MITE WANNA KILL! There will also be little surprises in it so be prepared!

* * *

**PAST MEMORIES**:

Sasuke kept thrusting deeply and hard into the blonde under him, making him moan out of control and his breathing fast and harsh. Naruto was so beautiful and he loved how he could make him feel such pleasure, the fact that he was his alone.

With one final and hard thrust Naruto came screaming and moaning Sasuke's name, making his walls close squeeze Sasuke making him come deep inside the blonde.

Sasuke puled out of Naruto and laid on his side next to Naruto, the blonde cuddled into his pale chest. Sasuke kissed the blonde's forehead, Naruto giggled and looked into those dark and caring eyes. "I love you Sasuke," he said as he pecked the raven's lips. Sasuke smiled "I love you too Naruto," he sealed his love with a long deep kiss.

**Now: **

A tear rolled down his whiskered cheek, "Sasuke...you lied...you promised you will always be with me..." Naruto was in front of his old house were Sasuke and he used to live in. Now Sasuke only lives there, but sometimes he isn't alone. Naruto drinks a little more of his tequila he has at his hand, and walks away not bearing to know that they are in there right now...together.

He goes into his empty and cold house, locks the door and slides down on it clutching his heart screaming and crying out his pain. Drinking a couple of times out of his half empty bottle.

Naruto started drinking a few months ago after his break up with Sasuke, no matter how much he tried he just couldn't drown his memories of him, his smile, the way they did love, and the worst of all the memories...their break up.

**The Break up:**

"What are you saying Sasuke?" Naruto asked in disbelief, Sasuke signed "What I mean baka is that I want to break up." Something broke inside Naruto that time, "B-But w-hy?" he tried so hard to not let the tears win.

"Naruto face it its not going to work, you cant give me something I want," Sasuke answered simply, even though he too was hurting in the inside. "W-what exactly is that?" asked the blonde. "A family," Sasuke stated.

Naruto's heart was completely destroyed, he knew that, he knew he couldn't give that to Sasuke no matter how much he wanted to. "So that's why you prefer her...because she can give you what you want!?" he couldn't hold back the tears any longer, the situation was too painful. "Yes," Sasuke simply said emotionless, even though it pained him to see Naruto like that.

Naruto expression was shocked, he couldn't believe it, all this time he really didn't love him. He rushed up stairs to their bed room, pulled out a suit case out under the bed and left it opened, as he walked to the closet.

He quickly took what ever cloths were his and placed them into the suit case, he took his shoes, socks, a little fox stuffed animal that Sasuke gave him once, and only one single picture of them.

He closed the suit case and wiped his cheeks and he exited the room with the suit case in hand. As he reached down stairs he saw that Sasuke was on the phone, like he didn't care of what had just happened "I bet its her," Naruto thought. He took a ring that he had on his left hand, it was a promise ring that Sasuke gave to him sealing that they would get married. He placed it on the book table near the door entrance and left without looking back. Not seeing that Sasuke was looking at him with such a broken and destroyed look.

**END OF MEMORY:**

Naruto moved from the floor to his couch, all the alcohol he had been consuming had been affecting him, to the point he would throw up constantly, his health was getting worse every time. He felt it, he was slowly poisoning himself.

The blonde took out his phone and searched for the raven's number, he sent a txt and smiled sadly as he finished the bottle.

A clink echoed through the house, Naruto had passed out on the couch and his phone opened to a picture of Sasuke kissing him on the cheek and him blushing.

Another beautiful moment that he would like to forget, and maybe his wish of forgetting would come true this cold and solitary night.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it

I'm starting the next one right away so don't worry

Please comment and favorite if ya like

See you soon, this is Yami! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is the continuation of the story

It will revel what the txt message that Naruto sent to Sasuke said, and what happened to him afterwards.

It will also revel Sasuke's feelings about the whole situation that's happening.

You guys know the warnings!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke was laying on his bed thinking, worrying, and missing a certain person. His hair golden as the suns rays, his deep blue eyes, his soft tan skin, and that smile that made his day all worth.

He missed Naruto so much, he felt like a complete imbecile for ending that special something they both had. All of their moments together played like a video in his head taunting him to go to the blonde and hold him, kiss him, and make love to him till dawn.

Sakura had left a while ago, he never let her sleep with him after sex, he made it very clear between them that all that he didn't love her he was just using her to continue his blood line. There was no kissing, no sweet words, no marks, no strings, no love.

The beeping of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts, "Who would be texting me so late?" he wondered as he reached for his phone that laid on the lamp table next to his side of the bed. His heart accelerated as he saw Naruto's name on the screen of his phone, "Na-Naruto..." he said in a low voice as his heart squeezed in pain.

He opened the text message, it read:

_I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted._

_Even after you broke me I still love you_

_I will love you forever even if you don't love me..._

_I'm sorry but I cant stand it anymore..._

_I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you._

_I wish you happiness and the best in life...even though I wont be the one that will be standing by your side._

_Good bye Sasuke..._

A small thud was heard, Sasuke's phone had hit the carpeted floor, his hand was shaking a ominous feeling was poisoning his chest, he felt sick. He felt something was wrong, he didn't like the way that the text message sounded, a wave of fear and panic washed over him.

In a dash he pulled the sheets off of him and rushed to put some pants, a shirt, and his shoes. He picked up his phone from the ground grabbed his keys and dashed out of his house. Sasuke quickly locked his door and headed to his car.

He accelerated down the streets, he knew Naruto's new address by memory, he didn't care if cops saw him he need to see if Naruto was alright...

Sasuke parked in front of the small house and quickly turned off the ignition and leaped out of his car. He closed the car door with a slam and run to the front door. "Naruto!" he began banging on the door, "Naruto open up!"

Nothing, complete silence, he couldn't even hear foot steps. Sasuke kept on banging on the door till his hand hurt and turned red. "Darn it!" he cursed he had to get in he had to find a way in. He checked the window near the door that lead to the living room. Thankfully it was opened, he kicked the screen making a hole in it making it capable to take it out of the window.

He slipped through the window making it into the house. His eyes panicky searching for the blonde. His heart almost stoped as he spoted him on the sofa looking life less. "NARUTO!" he rushed to him, "Naruto," he placed his hand on his whiskered cheek. His skin was so pale, his hair lost its shine, "Naruto!" he screamed. Sasuke checked for his pulse on Naruto's wrist, it was slow too slow.

He took out his phone and called Emergencies, fear could be heard in his voice. After hanging up he unlocked the front door so when the paramedics arrived could enter and walked back to the blonde.

Sasuke took Naruto into his arms and sat down on the couch. Tears were rolling down Naruto's face, only those tears weren't his. Sasuke was crying, "Naruto...Don't leave me...I'm sorry..." he mourned as he kissed Naruto's lips.

* * *

Well that's all...for now jejejeje

plz comment what you think about it so far

Till next time, this is Yami, Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Yami Uchimaki here, I know its been a while but I had lost inspiration on writing this story since a lot of people were negatively judging it

But hey this is my story and I'll try my best to make it a good one so hold on for a while and you'll see why I did the things I did kay! w0

Well on with the story!

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Naruto felt like he was floating, surrounded by darkness, he didn't feel fear but instead it felt so peaceful, "So this is how it feels like when your dead," Naruto thought. A bright light suddenly appeared, he felt the need to go to it but as soon as he started going to it he heard a familiar voice, "Don't leave me...don't leave me Naruto!" it said.

"Sasuke?" he thought, but it was impossible, Sasuke couldn't be the one to say that. He suddenly felt like he was falling, chocking on air, reaching out trying to grasp onto anything that would stop him from falling. His eyes snapped wide open and he sat up quickly gasping for air. "N-Naruto!" someone yelled as he felt being embraced. "Where am I!" to frantic and panicked to notice who was hugging him, Naruto noticed he was surrounded by pure white walls and he didn't like it one bit.

"You're in a hospital," the voice sounded so depressed. Naruto hated hospitals the smell of death stink up the place, finally looked who was the one next to him, "Sa-Sasuke..." he stuttered. "Who else did you expect dobe?" Sasuke answered with a small smile. "Don't touch me!" Naruto roughly pushed off him onto the floor. "I-Itai.." Sasuke said as he rubbed the back of his head that collided with the floor, "What the hell was that for!"

"Don't you even act innocent Sasuke!" the raven was in shock he didn't expect this at all, "What do you mean Naru?" Naruto grinded his teeth, "How can you be so selfish!?" Sasuke was mad now, "Selfish? Selfish! You're telling me that I'm selfish right after I saved your life! Would you preferred me to leave you to die!" "Yes!" Naruto answered looking at him straight in the eye. "You should of left me to die! All this pain you left me would of died as well! I would of finally left you a lone and you wouldn't have to hear from me anymore! I would be gone and in peace!" tears streamed down his whiskered cheeks.

Sasuke couldn't believe that the person that was always filled with life wished for death. He tried to reach for the blonde but only received a smack on his hand denying his advances. "Don't touch me! Get out of here! I don't want you here!" the poor blonde screamed as the beeping of his heart monitor speed up.

The rooms' door slammed open, "What's going on in here!?" The doctor and at lest three nurses came in. "Get him out of here! Please!" Naruto begged with more tears. "Please come with me Mr. Uchiha," said the Doctor placing his hand on the ravens' shoulder as the nurses tried to calm down the blonde.

Outside of the room the Dr. and Sasuke could still hear Naruto cries. "Well now you've done it, what the hell did you do to him Uchiha," "I fucked up...I fucked up ok! So stop rubbing it on my face Neji!" Naruto and him meet Neji in high school, they were great friends. Neji was brilliant on everything he did and his biggest dream was to become a doctor. Neji became a doctor soon after he graduated from collage, now he is quite famous and noticed by what he does.

"No really," sarcasm was added, "Cause for Naruto to be yelling at you to get out like that I think you did more than just fuck up Sasuke," Neji pointed out. Sasuke clenched his fist, "I never meant for this to happen, I never thought he would try to do this," Sasuke's' voice was shaky. "Look Sasuke what ever happened I don't think you're going to be able to fix this right now so go home and rest I need to talk to Naruto at the moment, and I will be able to listen to what ever happened from you later," Neji said making sure Sasuke understood. Sasuke nodded and with a sad look on his face he looked at the door where Naruto was, "Alright, I'll go now, excuse me for the trouble I caused," he said, walked away with his hands in his pockets and his head down.

Neji sighed heavily, no one said being a doctor was easy. He entered Narutos' room and spotted the blonde looking out the window next to his bed. Neji dismissed the nurses. "He is gone right..." Naruto sounding so sad. "Yes he wont come back, not in this room that is," Neji reassured, "Good, thank you Neji," a small sad smile was expressed on the blondes' face.

Neji sat next to Naruto, "What happened, I want every detail on it," he asked. Naruto looked at his hands, "It's not such a nice story to tell," he whispered sadly, "I can handle it," Neji insisted. Naruto deeply sighed and started telling him the whole story, even though it still stung his heart as he remembered what happened.

After the not so happy story was said, Nejis' knuckles were white by clenching his fists too hard. "That sadistic basterd!" Neji exploded, "Even after that he dares show his face to you afterwards!" Naruto stood quiet chocking up his sadness and tears. "Even so it doesn't make sense," now that got Narutos' attention, "I don't understand why he would suddenly would leave you like that, even though he knew that he wouldn't be able to have kids if he got together with you."

Naruto looked down again, "He told me he knew that...that he didn't care.." he started to chock up, "He told me...that I was the only thing he need to be happy!" he started crying again. Neji patted his back, "I know this is painful Naruto, but please don't cry, I'll get to the bottom of this," Neji assured him.

Naruto wiped his red eyes, "Alright I'll try..." he said, "Good," Neji smiled. "By the way Neji when can I leave," Naruto asked.

Neji stood still looking at him with pity eyes and the hand that was placed on Narutos' back clenched a little, which made Naruto a little concerned. "Neji what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Neji sigh once again, "Look Naruto there's something that I need to talk to you about, it mite be shocking and unbelievable but its true." The blonde tilted his head to the side a little, "Well tell me I'm all ears," Naruto said with curiosity. "Just please don't freak out," the blonde nodded to Neji in agreement, "Naruto, you're pregnant."

Silence, not even a gasp was heard from the blonde, which actually surprised the brunet. How ever in Narutos' head it wasn't so quiet, he was mentally freaking out.

* * *

Well that's all for now till next time

This is Yami!

Ja ne!


End file.
